


Captain You Made the Decision

by Seito



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: (And It Won't Make Anyone Feel Better)“We have to design something to keepRebornout?”





	Captain You Made the Decision

"Are you sure?"

"Captain's order."

Spanner scratched his head. "No one is going to be happy about this. I mean it isn't impossible to do. Confiscate everyone's weapons and design an unbreakable vault to hold it for a month. But who is going to get Hibari's tonfas off of him?"

Shoichi weakly laughed. "Captain already took care of it. Including Mukuro's trident and Reborn's guns."

Spanner put down the paper, staring incredulously at Shoichi. "We have to design something to keep  _Reborn_  out?"

"Yes," Shoichi said with a pinched expression. "We're better off than the kitchen. They're under strict orders not to produce anyone's favorite foods."

"… We have to survive a whole month of Reborn  _without_  espresso?!"

"Yes."

"Holy shit. This is because the idiots nearly blew a hole in the hull last week isn't it?"

"Yes. This is their punishment."

"Captain is crazy."

"It's  _Tsuna_. At least Tsuna promised to kick everyone's ass if they decide to threaten us."

"…That actually might be worth the terror for the next month. We're going to need popcorn, Shoichi."

"Definitely."

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Captain Tsuna of the SS Vongola regularly has to deal with his crazy crew who are a little more battle rowdy than what he cares for. He draws the line at nearly dying as a result of one of their little battles though.
> 
> And proceeds to reminds everyone why the hell he is captain of this ship.
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out.


End file.
